Pikachu
Pikachu is a pure Electric-type Pokémon introduced in the first generation, commonly considered to be the mascot of the franchise. Background Pikachu evolves from the baby Pokémon Pichu when it levels up with a high friendship stat. In the wild, Pikachu live in wooded areas in large groups. Said groups are stated to be capable of accidentally summoning lightning storms if they are big enough. As such, groups of Pikachu have often been considered for energy sources in power plants. Upon contact with a Thunder Stone, Pikachu will evolve into Raichu, though the variation of which depends on the region the Pikachu is in. If in Kanto, it evolves into a standard Raichu, but if in Alola, it evolves into an alternate version with psychic abilities. It's thought that a change of diet is responsible for the sudden alterations for the Alolan Raichu. Stats Attack Potency: Building Level (Comparable to and can harm other baby Pokémon such as Cleffa, who can survive meteor impacts according to PokéDex entries.) | Multi-City Block Level (Destroyed a Pokémon Center and Temple Giovanni.), higher via Z-Moves | At least Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, should be superior to mid-stage Pokémon like Pupitar.) | TBA Speed: Transonic (Can react to sound-based moves such as Growl.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Naturally learns the move Thunder, which utilizes natural lightning. Can react to attacks like this from it's own species.) | Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic (Can keep up with and react to Pokémon using moves that involve natural lightning and light, such as Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, and Doom Desire. While many of these moves in the games have 100% accuracy, in other media Pokémon are shown being able to dodge attacks like these.) | TBA Durability: Building Level (Comparable to other baby Pokémon.) | Multi-City Block Level (Can take attacks from it's own species, as well as other first-stage Pokémon like Horsea, which naturally learns Twister.) | At least Large City Level (Capable of contending with other fully-evolved Pokémon) | TBA Hax: Stat Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption for electricity-based attacks if given Lightning Rod, Increased Damage against particular beings depending on type effectiveness, Telekinesis (Alolan Raichu only), Energy Draining (Pikachu Pop Star only via Draining Kiss), Power Nullification, Stat Manipulation Negation, 'and '''Forcefield Creation '''when Gigantamaxed 'Intelligence: Average (Has shown intelligence above animalistic levels, though at the same time requires experience from a trainer for strategies and battle commands, like any other Pokémon.) Stamina: Low (Possesses a measly HP stat of 20.) | Low (Only gets boosted up to 35 upon evolving.), doubled when Gigantamaxed | Average (HP of 60 for both variations.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Static:' The primary ability of Pikachu and all of it's other evolutionary phases. Makes it so there is a 30% chance of inflicting opponents with paralysis upon making physical contact. *'Lightning Rod (Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu):' Hidden ability. The holder of this ability draws in Electric-type moves to raise it's Special Attack stat by one stage. *'Surge Surfer (Alolan Raichu only):' Hidden ability. Enhances the ability holder's speed if an Electric Terrain is active on the battlefield. Moves Pichu= *'Thunder Shock:' An Electric-type special move. The user releases a small jolt of electricity with a small chance to paralyze it's target. *'Charm:' A Fairy-type status move. The user charms it's opponent, causing them to sharply lower their attack. *'Tail Whip:' A Normal-type status move. The user swipes it's tail at all adjacent opponent, causing it to lower it's defense by one stage. *'Sweet Kiss:' A Fairy-type status move. The use gives it's opponent a kiss that confuses them. *'Nasty Plot:' A Dark-type status move. The user stimulates it's brain by thinking bad thoughts, sharply raising their special attack. *'Thunder Wave:' An Electric-type status move. The user generates a jolt of electricity that doesn't damage opponents, but guarantees paralysis if it lands. *'Volt Tackle:' An Electric-type physical move that Pichu can only learn naturally if one of it's breeders was holding a Light Ball. The user coats itself in electricity for a powerful blow, but the user takes one third recoil of the damage dealt. |-|Pikachu= *'Thunder Shock:' An Electric-type special move. The user releases a small jolt of electricity with a small chance to paralyze it's target. *'Growl:' A Normal-type status move. The user growls in an endearing way, making the opponent less wary and lowering it's Attack as a result. *'Tail Whip:' A Normal-type status move. The user swipes it's tail at all adjacent opponent, causing it to lower it's defense by one stage. *'Quick Attack:' A Normal-type physical move. The user dashes forward with increased priority. *'Double Kick:' A Fighting-type physical move. As the name suggests, the user kicks the opponent twice. *'Double Team:' A Normal-type status move. The user creates afterimages of itself, raising their evasiveness. *'Thunder Wave:' An Electric-type status move. The user generates a jolt of electricity that doesn't damage opponents, but guarantees paralysis if it lands. *'Light Screen:' A Psychic-type status move. The user creates a barrier that lasts for a few turns. This barrier halves damage from opposing special attacks. *'Thunderbolt:' An Electric-type special move. The user unleashes bolts of electricity with a chance to paralyze the opponent. *'Slam:' A Normal-type physical move. Pikachu slams down it's tail on the opponent. *'Thunder:' A strong Electric-type move that summons lightning from storm clouds. Has average accuracy, but will never miss if it is raining on the battlefield. Has a small chance to paralyze it's target. |-|Raichu= *'Thunder Punch:' An Electric-type physical move. The user charges it's fist with electricity before punching. Has a small chance to paralyze it's target. *'Encore:' A Normal-type status move. The user inflicts it's opponent with a status that forces them to keep using their last-used move for a few turns. *'Fake Out:' A Normal-type physical move. Has greater priority and causes the opponent to flinch. However, it can only be used on the first turn they are called out into battle. *'Thunder Shock:' An Electric-type special move. The user releases a small jolt of electricity with a small chance to paralyze it's target. *'Growl:' A Normal-type status move. The user growls in an endearing way, making the opponent less wary and lowering it's Attack as a result. *'Tail Whip:' A Normal-type status move. The user swipes it's tail at all adjacent opponent, causing it to lower it's defense by one stage. *'Quick Attack:' A Normal-type physical move. The user dashes forward with increased priority. |-|Alolan Raichu= *'Psychic:' A Psychic-type special move. The user attacks it's opponent with a powerful telekinetic force. Also has a one in three chance of lowering the target's special defense. *'Encore:' A Normal-type status move. The user inflicts it's opponent with a status that forces them to keep using their last-used move for a few turns. *'Fake Out:' A Normal-type physical move. Has greater priority and causes the opponent to flinch. However, it can only be used on the first turn they are called out into battle. *'Thunder Shock:' An Electric-type special move. The user releases a small jolt of electricity with a small chance to paralyze it's target. *'Growl:' A Normal-type status move. The user growls in an endearing way, making the opponent less wary and lowering it's Attack as a result. *'Tail Whip:' A Normal-type status move. The user swipes it's tail at all adjacent opponent, causing it to lower it's defense by one stage. *'Quick Attack:' A Normal-type physical move. The user dashes forward with increased priority. *'Double Team:' A Normal-type status move. The user creates afterimages of itself, raising their evasiveness. |-|Cosplay Pikachu= The moves listed below are applicable only to a special Cosplay Pikachu depending on it's costume. *'Draining Kiss:' Exclusive to Pikachu Pop Star. A Fairy-type special move in which the user kisses the opponent, sapping health from them in the process. *'Electric Terrain:' Exclusive to Pikachu, Ph. D. The user creates a terrain of electricity that envelops the battlefield for a few turns. While active, Electric-type moves have their power increased by 50%, and the Sleep status will fail, whether self-applied or otherwise. *'Flying Press:' Exclusive to Pikachu Libre. A Fighting-type physical move coming from the existing wrestling technique. This move also has type properties of a Flying-type move. *'Icicle Crash:' Exclusive to Pikachu Belle. An Ice-type physical move that causes icicles to fall upon the opponent with a one in three chance of making them flinch. *'Meteor Mash:' Exclusive to Pikachu Rock Star. A Steel-type physical move in which the user fires off a "meteor-like punch". Has a small chance to raise the user's attack. |-|Partner Pikachu= The moves listed below are applicable only to the trained Partner Pikachu from Let's Go, Pikachu!. *'Floaty Fall:' A Flying-type physical move. Pikachu floats into the air using balloons before striking it's opponent with a chance to make them flinch. *'Pika Powpow:' An Electric-type special move that deals greater damage the greater the bond is between Pikachu and it's trainer. Doesn't check accuracy. *'Splishy Splash:' A Water-type special move. Pikachu summons a wave that it charges with electricity. Has a chance to paralyze opponents. *'Zippy Zap:' An Electric-type physical move that has greater priority and always results in a critical hit. |-|Super Smash Bros= All moves listed below are shared by both Pikachu and Pichu. *'Thunder Jolt:' The user shoots out a spark of electricity that bounces across the ground and even scales surfaces. *'Skull Bash:' The user charges in place before launching themselves forward skull-first. *'Quick Attack:' The user performs an instantaneous dash once or twice. The direction of the move can be changed after the first use. *'Thunder:' The user forms a storm cloud above them, causing a lightning bolt to strike down. The bolt can spike opponents and will result in a strong electric explosion if it connects with the user. *'Volt Tackle:' Pikachu and Pichu's Final Smash. The user will dash forward, and if they connect with an opponent, they encase themselves in a sphere of electricity as they continue to zip around the battlefield, dealing rapid damage to anyone in their crosshairs. Held Items All items listed here are signature items of Pikachu, and as such can only be wielded in battle by them. *'Light Ball:' An orb with electrical properties. If held by a Pikachu, it doubles their Attack and Special Attack stats. *'Pikanium Z:' A Z-Crystal exclusive to Pikachu. If held while knowing Volt Takcle, it can use the Z-Move, Catastropika. For this move, Pikachu surrounds itself with the maximum amount of electricity using its Z-Power and pounces on its target with full force. *'Pikashium Z:' A Z-Crystal exclusive to special cap-wearing Pikachu. If held while knowing Thunderbolt, it can use the Z-Move, 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. The cap Pikachu powers up a jolt of electricity using its Z-Power and unleashes it. Critical hits land more easily. Key Pichu | Pikachu | Raichu & Alolan Raichu | Gigantamax Pikachu Weaknesses *All forms take double damage from Ground-type moves. **Alolan Raichu also receives it from Bug, Dark, and Ghost-type moves. ***This can all likely apply to abilities or attacks with similar properties. *(Pichu) Takes recoil damage from it's own Electric-type attacks, as seen in the anime and Super Smash Bros. *Z-Crystals, Z-Moves, and Partner Moves have only been displayed by Pikachu that have aid from a trainer. **Z-Moves can only be used once per battle on top of that. Sources *Bulbapedia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Psychics Category:Wrestlers Category:Building Level Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Transonic Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Large City Level Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Super Form Users